


every you every me

by peachtipple



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Cuckolding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Masochism, M/M, Minor Degradation Kink, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Ares isn't happy that Zagreus keeps refusing his blessings during the Trial of the Gods. Meanwhile, the prince of the Underworld is struggling with his feelings and the state of his relationship with Thanatos so Ares offers to provide Zagreus with what he yearns for the most.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	every you every me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features extracts from Courtney Peppernell's book 'Pillow Thoughts'.

> _We are standing at the edge of the world and yet we still do not meet. You are soaked in daylight and I am covered in the night._ _My heart yearns for our eclipse._

* * *

“You favour Athena's outdated ways over mine? Her overdrawn and redundant methods? This will be the last time you choose anyone else’s favour.”

Ares’s voice boomed in the dingy chamber as Zagreus clutched the handle on his blade tighter. Any second now, the room would become infested with monstrous shades but Zagreus wasn’t concerned. All he had to do was cut them down to impress the god of war and get back on his good side. Simple.

He bent his knees forward, raising his sword as he positioned himself into a more defensive stance. The shades were taking longer than usual to appear- were they planning a sneak attack? But it couldn’t be, Zagreus hadn’t signed any pact for that. Looking around the room, he tried to see if there was anything unusual about it. But it was just another broken down chamber in Tartarus.

Suddenly, however, there was a bright red light and a thunderous boom echoed all around him. The light was blinding, causing Zagreus to close his eyes and even when the sounds subsided, he could still hear them ringing in his ears along with the shattering of the pottery littering the chamber. As the prince opened his eyes, he could see the imposing figure of a man in armour holding a blade over his shoulder in front of him. Zagreus’s eyes went wide upon the recognition of Ares himself, the latter looking sternly straight at him as he brought his sword in front of him. He swung it in the air, creating a rift which was sent hurling towards Zagreus. It picked up force on its way, gathering winds that ended up knocking the other man down on his back, narrowly missing him. It did, however, cause him to drop his own sword and as he quickly scrambled to his hands and knees to feel around him to grab hold of it again, Ares was inching closer to him, staring him down as if he was Stygian vermin.

Zagreus’s fingertips touched the bulbous tip of his blade and was about to grasp it when he felt a crushing pressure on his hand. He yelped, trying to pull away but the sole of Ares’s sandal kept him in place. Ares’s fingers carded through his hair, grabbing a fistful of it as he pulled his head back by it. Zagreus looked up, swallowing hard as the other god’s face came into his line of sight. Ares cocked his head to the side, lips curling upwards into a smirk as he silently observed Zagreus.

“Tell me, prince, do you know what’s the most satisfying thing about the act of killing?” he said, voice calm and cool. Zagreus didn’t answer, staring at Ares like a deer caught in headlights, heart beating loudly in his chest.

“I’ll tell you,” Ares continued and lowered his voice, bending forward so that their faces were just mere inches from each other, “It’s the look of terror in their eyes as they realise that their fate is mine to control and doom to-”

“Than, help me!”

As Zagreus called for help, the green flames casting the dim lighting in the room flickered, some of them getting snuffed out as a dark cloud gathered into the form of death himself, brandishing his scythe for all to see.

“Zagreus what did you mess up… Ares?”

Thanatos’s voice trailed off, looking at the pair in front of him in astonishment as he lowered his weapon. Ares scoffed, letting go of Zagreus and stepping back.

“Well, now, I’m not surprised to see that _you_ of all people are cleaning up after him,” said Ares, turning towards Thanatos, “Although this situation is less than ideal for us to be working together on it for once. I suppose our priorities here fall into different categories.”

Thanatos narrowed his eyes, giving Zagreus a quick glance as the prince sat up, rubbing at his scalp.

“What do you aim to accomplish here, Ares?” he said.

“It’s simple really, I’m reclaiming my pride that this insolent, ungrateful creature of the Underworld keeps insisting on tarnishing. My tactics are clearly superior yet he refuses to see it. You know more than anyone else that I am telling the truth, am I not?” said Ares, “I could have simply just fought him but I have seen alternative methods of convincing that might work better on the prince. The proof is in him being completely whipped for you. Part of me was hoping that you’ll show up, your assistance might be needed if things get a little… out of hand.”

Ares turned back to Zagreus, moving the tip of his sword underneath his chin and forcing his head to tilt up so that he could look directly at him.

“Are you planning bloodshed? Is that it?” said Thanatos.

“It will come to that, yes, but not in the conventional way you’re probably thinking. You’re free to join me of course or you could just sit there and watch. I don’t mind,” hummed Ares, raising an eyebrow as he saw Zagreus’s hand inch towards his Stygian sword. Stepping over him, Ares swiftly kicked it out of reach before with one quick movement, tore through the front of the prince’s robes with his own blade. Thanatos gasped behind him as Zagreus looked down at himself before back up at Ares.

“I’m sure you can withstand a little pain. You have, after all, been through worse. It’s why you keep reemerging from here all the time, is it not? I dare say you might actually enjoy this. Or so I have heard. Coworkers like to chat from time to time, right, Than?”

Thanatos remained silent but his eyes were fixed on Zagreus who found himself deep in thought.

_Since when is Thanatos open about us? About our relationship._

A cooly as ever, Ares slid the tip of his sword across Zagreus’s chest, applying enough pressure for it to cut through his skin. Zagreus hissed, feeling the wound’s sting as beads of blood started to form above it. He looked down at himself as the red liquid converged together and formed a heavy drop that streaked down over his stomach, creating a contrasting path against his pale skin that went past his navel and was absorbed by the waist of his trousers. The prince swallowed hard, looking away as red tinged his cheeks.

“You were right, Than, red really is his colour,” hummed Ares, a pleased look on his face as his sword travelled further down. He picked at the laces holding Zagreus’s pants up one by one, cutting through them as if it was nothing.

“I’m not letting up until all of you is marked over. So next time you have to choose, you can have a permanent reminder of who is your superior. Now take it all off.”

Zagreus’s fingers fumbled to pull down his trousers, shrugging off what remained of his ruined robes in the process.

“Zag, you don’t have to do this,” interjected Thanatos, his weapon disappearing as he glided towards him, “I can take you back to the house, just say the words.”

The prince paused in his actions as he looked up at Thanatos and then at Ares. 

When was the last time Thanatos cared for him outside of their strife? Their battles to one up one another in an attempt to prove, well… to prove what exactly? Sparring had lost meaning between them the second Thanatos had slipped into the covers with him. And that lost meaning too when Than refused to talk about it despite its recurrences, rushed and secretive. What were any of them gaining from these meetings? Zagreus succumbed to his desires for Thanatos but what was he reaping back?

Zagreus silently resumed, shrugging his pants off in more earnest than he had in the past few months. There was something in Ares words that was more than encouragement and he looked at him in a way that was telling that there was more motive to his orders than just simple obedience. The prince was already half-hard and as Ares pointed his sword back at him, Zagreus only got more turned on.

“Your prince’s eagerness makes me wonder about your own performance, Thanatos. Aren’t you the embodiment of death, in all shapes and forms? Let me take up that position for the moment and show you how it’s done,” said Ares, prodding his sword between Zagreus’s thighs. Zagreus parted his legs, exposing more of himself and was rewarded with Ares’s blade cutting into his supple flesh. Zagreus bit back a moan, closing his eyes so that he couldn’t see the look of betrayal on his partner’s face. This also meant that he couldn’t see where Ares was about to strike him next, adding more to the excitement and tension of the moment. The cold blade cut through his chest again in the opposite direction, deeper than the first time. Zagreus could feel his warm sanguine drip down and coat his abdomen and his eyes fluttered open just in time to see Ares’s fingers dig into the fresh wound.

Zagreus cried out, leaning back onto his hands as tears pricked at his eyes, his head hung down. Ares’s hand trailed up Zagreus’s neck, smearing blood in its upward travels towards his mouth. He brushed his thumb over Zagreus lips and the prince could feel the bitter taste of his red fluid. Ares grabbed his chin then, crouching over him as he pulled him into a rough kiss. Zagreus gasped into his mouth just as the other bit down on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw even more blood. The prince shuddered, bringing up an arm to clutch Ares by the shoulder, pulling himself up against him.

“I want to hear it from you, that I’m better than Athena and the rest of those ignorant fools who call themselves gods,” Ares murmured against Zagreus’s lips. Zagreus heard the clatter of the other man’s sword as he dropped it on the ground in favour of using his hand to grab Zagreus by the hip, digging his nails into his skin.

“Y-You are, you’re better… stronger,” breathed out Zagreus before he could stop himself, earning him a grin from Ares. The god of war’s hand creeped over Zagreus’s legs, moving towards his crotch before he let his fingers brush against the base of the other’s cock. The prince felt utterly mesmerised.

“Denounce your loyalty to Thanatos and give it to me,” Ares said then, causing Zagreus to go still. He looked over Ares’s shoulder where Thanatos was still standing, a cold expression on his face as he looked down on them. His hands were clenched into fists by his side, knuckles white, but said nothing. Ares spoke again.

“I’ll show you gifts better than my power to aid you in battle,” he continued, “All you have to do is side with me.”

“I-I…”

Zagreus couldn’t think, he couldn’t focus. His mind was clouded by lust and need that in the moment would only be fulfilled by the man hovering over him. 

Because no one else would do it for him- not even the one that he expected it from. 

Ares’s actions had been rough so far and he had shown no ounce of tenderness towards him except in his tone of voice which could have been more angry towards him and his mistake in choosing his sister over him. Yet despite that, Zagreus felt an intimate connection with the Olympian, a connection that he had been yearning for because he usually received it in such a mechanical and crass manner from his actual lover as if he only did it to maintain their status as being an item. Like a job prerequisite which to Zagreus in a sense was ironic since Thanatos’s skewed loyalties to the house and his role were partial to the impending failure of whatever they had going on between them.

Zagreus found it scaringly easy to accept Ares’s offer as he looked at Thanatos, an apologetic look on his face that he only put on because he wasn’t fully ready to let go of their relationship yet. Thanatos didn’t even need to hear him say the words to know exactly what was going through Zagreus’s mind.

With a flourish of his cape, a purple ring appeared around Thanatos as Zagreus mouthed ‘sorry’ at him before the former disappeared in a flash of green light.

“That was easier than expected,” remarked Ares, staring at where Thanatos once stood before bringing his attention back to Zagreus. He wrapped his hand around the prince’s dick, giving it a few, slow strokes as he continued to speak.

“Good boy, Zagreus. That’s the only time you’ll be hearing praise from me. It’s your job to be the one worshipping me, do I make myself clear?”

Zagreus nodded, letting out a low groan as Ares’s hand squeezed around him.

“Speak. I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, Ares,” breathed out Zagreus, “No one is above you. Y-You’re superior to all.”

“You’re a people pleaser,” said Ares, running his thumb over the head of the other’s cock, pressing down on it before going back to sliding his hand up and down at an agonisingly slow pace, “You’ll do anything to get others to like you. It truly makes you the lowest form of all.”

Zagreus moaned softly, lips parted in a needy whine as Ares let go of him. The prince could see the other’s fingers glistening with his blood that had seeped down between his legs and his breath caught in his throat as the other god brought them to his own lips and gave them a lick.

“I think you’re ready for the final stage of your reward. I gather that in no instance did you ever perceive this as punishment, harlot.”

Ares was suddenly yanking Zagreus by the hair again, flipping him over with his face and chest against the cold, rocky tiles beneath him. Zagreus positioned himself on his knees, hands laying flat by his head as Ares’s large hands wandered over his ass. He felt the press of a finger against his entrance and promptly pushed back against it.

“Impatient are we? Doesn’t Thanatos spoil you enough?” said Ares. Zagreus said nothing- he didn’t need that reminder. Without any prior announcement, Ares pushed in a second blood coated finger inside of him. He started stretching the other one out with a scissoring motion as Zagreus panted softly, arching his back with a sob when the god brushed up against his prostate. 

“Don’t hold your voice back. I want the lads up in Elysium to hear you over their own prideful chants,” demanded Ares. Zagreus responded with a moan of the other’s name as a third digit was inserted. He rocked his hips back restlessly, craving for more intense sensation. And Ares was about to give him just that as he pulled his fingers out of him and readied himself for the main event. 

Zagreus closed his eyes, hearing the echoes of Ares’s armour clank as he unfastened it and then disposed of it. He was feeling light headed, probably from all the blood that he had been losing, seeping out slowly but surely. But he didn’t care, not when he was about to get the fucking of a life time. Any repercussions that followed would be dealt with when they were done.

Ares grabbed him by the hips, lining himself up against his entrance. The other god’s skin felt warm against Zagreus’s unlike the usual cold touch of death the prince was used to, and as Ares pushed into him, Zagreus felt his knees almost buckle beneath him, spreading wider apart in the slippery puddle of his own fluids that had formed beneath him. But then Ares was supporting him, a hand underneath his stomach as he fully sheathed himself inside of him. As he started to move, with long, deep, thrusts, Zagreus’s body was also being forced to sway to and fro in rhythm to his movements, cheek rubbing and chafing against the rough flooring. 

As the other picked up speed, the sounds of pleasure spilling out of Zagreus became louder as did his almost incoherent babbling.

“A-Ares, please, do with me whatever you want,” Zagreus cried out, “Use me however you please, I’m completely devoted to you!”

The side of Zagreus’s face felt wet, partially from the tears that had fallen from his eyes and partially from the saliva that had been gathering at the side of his mouth that had spilled out and pooled out beneath his cheek. The god of war grunted, quickening his pace as he pulled Zagreus up flush against him, driving into him even harder as he sunk his teeth against his neck.

Zagreus’s body almost spasmed as he came, sobbing as he threw his head back against Ares’s shoulder. He lay limp like a rag doll in his arms as the other didn’t hold back from his ruthless thrusting until he too emptied himself inside of Zagreus. The prince was in too much of a daze to notice what was going on at that point and eventually, his vision started to go hazy until his eyes couldn’t stay open any longer.

* * *

> _You were always miles away. Maybe you were just always meant to be miles away. The distance saw us together in a dream and thought we were better off without all the mess._

* * *

Roses.

The pungent smell of the flower was the first thing that Zagreus’s brain registered when he came back to his senses as well as a splitting headache.

“You’re awake.”

Zagreus’s eyes fluttered open, raising a hand to rub at them. But the action was followed by a sharp pain on his front as he raised his arm so he promptly put it back down.

“Thanatos?”

The silver-haired man was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring away from Zagreus. The prince pulled himself to sit up, blinking at the other as Thanatos shook his head.

“I thought you’d be better than this. I gave you my trust and what do you do in return? You deceive me and step all over me in front of another man,” said Thanatos quietly.

“Than, I’m sorry I-”

“I’m not sure if sorry is enough to cut it this time, Zag,” Thanatos said as he turned around to face Zagreus. In the dim lighting of his room, Zagreus could see the red lining Thanatos’s puffy eyes and the dried up tear streaks running down his face.

“And here I am, the fool, coming to your rescue and lying about what happened to you to save whatever dignity is left in you,” he continued.

“What did you tell them?” asked Zagreus, his voice low and hoarse. His throat felt sore and everytime he moved his body, he felt pain all over.

“A bone raker jumped you. That it somehow escaped Asphodel and gotten to you while you were still in Tartarus. Not sure how many bought it but they didn’t question it. Not even Nyx,” said Thanatos, “But Hades seemed to have believed me so prepare for a good lashing from my sisters next time you encounter them. He blames their carelessness since they oversee the gates between the two domains.”

Zagreus nodded, looking down at himself. He could see the nasty scarring that had already started to form on his chest and only then did he realise how weak willed he had been. How quick he was to succumb to what others wanted of him just so in the end, they could stroke their ego. Ares had made him feel important in that instance, making Zagreus think that this time, he could at least gain something from it and in the moment he sort of did. He had rough, masochistic sex just how he liked it. But the aftermath had him ridden with guilt. Because it wasn’t the god of war tending to his wounds and caring for him. It was the man that Zagreus sought to punish for refusing to stay the night with him, for not sharing kisses with him in front of the Styx. In that moment, all of his excuses sounded trivial even though at other times, they were what kept him upset for hours on end while waiting for any sign of Thanatos’s return to him.

The two remained sitting there in silence for a while before Zagreus spoke up again.

“Thanatos? Why did you cover up for me? After what I did to you?” he said. When Thanatos didn’t respond, Zagreus leaned forward, despite his body’s complaints, and placed a hand on his thigh.

“It’s not important,” Thanatos answered, standing up, “Just heal up quickly and come see me again when you can.”

Zagreus bit his lip, gazing up at Thanatos.

“I know this is a lot of me to ask especially with everything you’ve already done for me, Than, but… can you stay this time? Just a little longer? Our time together is always so short,” he said.

Thanatos thought for a moment and then turned back to Zagreus.

_He’s going to reject me just like he always does but I suppose this time he has a pretty valid reason to._

“Move over, make some space for me,” he said and after Zagreus got over his initial surprise, did just that, scooting to one side of the bed so that Thanatos could lay down next to him. The prince pulled himself up against Thanatos, reaching up with one hand to brush his soft hair out of his eyes. Thanatos let him, laying there motionless even when Zagreus wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I wish I could stay like this, staring at you for eternity,” Zagreus whispered, smiling warmly at him.

“You could if you stop trying to run away from me,” replied Thanatos.

“You know I can’t stay here forever, Than, that I have to find the truth at all costs. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

“I think you should rest. We’ll continue this discussion later.”

Zagreus nodded, leaning in to steal a kiss from Thanatos. The latter only lightly reciprocated the action but it was enough for Zagreus. He wasn’t used to too much affection from Thanatos after all.

He basked in Thanatos’s presence some more until eventually, sleep overtook him. Yet despite the hidden promises in his lover’s words, Zagreus knew that when he’d wake up in a few hours’ time, he would do so to an empty bed.

* * *

> _It feels like the universe closes in around us when you touch me. But the moment is so fleeting and you are gone again. Then it is just me with too much space. The universe is awfully large, and I am awfully small, and I wish you were here to close the space._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed this work! This fic was partially inspired by a comment I got on Twitter and the title is reference to a Placebo song of the same name. c:  
> If you have ideas for fics you might like me to write in the future or just talk about this game (I'm trying to make friends within the fandom!) hit me up on @peachtipple! ^^ <3


End file.
